fanmade_works_v2fandomcom-20200214-history
Introducing Minnie Mouse and her Friends
In the grassy fields of a park, fourteen pretty and adoring girls are running around, playing together. If you ever want to know who they were, here they are. The first girl is a black mouse with a cream face, black round ears and black eyes, wearing a blue dress, a matching bow, white gloves and matching panties. She also wears yellow slippers. Her name is Minnie Mouse. The second one is a 10-year-old girl with blonde hair and blue eyes, wearing a black hair ribbon with a bow top centered in her hair. She also wears a light blue dress with a white pinafore apron, corset, petticoat, stockings and black Mary Jane shoes. Her name is Alice Liddell. The third girl is a 12-year-old girl with dirty blonde, almost light brown, hair and blue eyes, wearing a blue hair ribbon holding her curly ponytail. She also wears a sky-blue nightgown and black bedroom ballet slippers. Her name is Wendy Darling. The fourth girl is a 5-year-old Scottish-British mouse with tan fur, a small white bucktooth, curvy ears, chocolate brown eyes, pink ear innards, a dark red heart-shaped nose, a round head and little hands and feet, wearing a white blouse with short, puffy sleeves, matching panties, matching frilly, knee-length bloomers, a blue jumper that is similar to Dorothy Gale's dress**, white socks, and black Mary Jane shoes. She also wears a red hair-bow behind her left ear. Her name is Olivia Flaversham. The fifth girl is an 8-year-old Hawaiian girl with tan skin, black hair and brown eyes, wearing white panties, a red muumuu with white patterned leaves and dark blue sandals. She also wears a pink flower in her hair. Her name is Lilo Pelekai. The sixth girl is a 14-year-old girl with auburn hair and crystal blue/indigo eyes, wearing a white top with a black one underneath, purple biker shorts, underneath a purple skirt with a blue belt and white slip-on shoes with purple caps. She also wears a silver necklace with a silver bead, a black choker, a yellow wristband and a purple arm band on her left arm. She also wears a pair of bracelets on her right arm. Her name is Kairi. The seventh girl is a 12-year-old pink hedgehog with pink fur, pink quills, peach skin and green eyes, wearing a red dress with white lining, red boots with white stripes and a red hair band. She also wears white gloves with gold ring bracelets. Her name is Amy Rose. The eighth girl is a 14-year-old girl with blonde hair tied in a ponytail and blue eyes, wearing a school uniform consisting of a white shirt, a blue vest, a pink tie, a dark blue skirt with a yellow Mickey Mouse logo, white socks and black shoes. Her name is Kilala Reno. The ninth girl is a 13-year-old girl with straight red hair and blue eyes, wearing square glasses, a blue shirt with a star on it, a star barrette in her hair, a black skirt and pumps with her trademarks star-shirt. She also wears white knee high socks, black Mary Jane shoes and a lab coat. Her name is Susan Test. The tenth girl is a 14-year-old girl with blonde hair and blue eyes, wearing a white lace dress and blue sandals. Her name is Namine. The eleventh girl is a green snake with green scales and azure eyes, wearing two lotus flowers on her head. Her name is Viper. The twelfth girl is an 18-year-old girl with golden blonde hair and green eyes, wearing a purple dress with long pink sleeves and a lavender bodice. She is also barefoot. Her name is Rapunzel. The thirteenth girl is an 18-year-old girl with strawberry-blonde hair tied in braided pigtails with a platinum blond streak, and turquoise eyes, wearing a black sweetheart bodice with off-the-shoulder dark green sleeves and rose, teal, blue, and purple prints on it, a greenish-gold trim, a black satin-laced necklace with a bronze pendant of Arendelle's symbol, an olive drab pleated skirt with sashes (consisting of asparagus centers with pink, crimson, dark olive green, olive drab, and blue prints on it between cream sides) and dark green pleats, a cream-colored petticoat, matching bloomers, white stockings, and black ballet shoes. Her name is Anna. The fourteenth and last girl is a 16-year-old girl with light freckles, a round face, rosy cheeks, pink lips, long curly red hair, and blue eyes, wearing a Pthalo dark teal cotton Medieval-style off-the-shoulder dress with long arms, gold trimming and beadings, and floor-length skirt, and taupe boots. Her name is Merida. **Note: Olivia's clothes are different from in the movie, with the exception of the coat, scarf, and hat. In the movie, she was wearing a white collar with a forest green bow, a light blue long-sleeved shirt, and a blue miniskirt with a red plaid pattern. Category:Fan Fiction